


13 The Unlucky year

by Justtheweird



Category: Gay - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheweird/pseuds/Justtheweird
Summary: Turning 13 can be difficult for anyone involved. A series of short and hopefully funny stories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	13 The Unlucky year

Squeaky Bed

When I was thirteen-years-old I had my first boyfriend. It was what I was hoping for when I went to the meeting for the gay-straight alliance or whatever it was called. The funny thing is I had known Robbie all my life, but I never knew he was gay like me. I can't say we were best friends, but we knew each other and that made all the awkward stuff a lot less awkward. Robbie was the shortest kid in our class, but the biggest smartass. He could insult you and you would not even realize it at first. It would take a minute or two and you'd say to yourself ‘wait what did he say?’ What I'm saying is he was a talented orator and I quickly learned his mouth was talented in other ways too.

We were a mismatched pair. Puberty had hit me like a Mack truck. But Robbie was still short and didn't have a squirt in his gun. He kissed me once after blowing me and well I was grateful he was dry cummer. We were acquaintances before, and we became hot boyfriends. A couple of our friends knew of course, just not our parents. It wasn't any of their business and I'm sure it would have made sleepovers a lot more difficult.

Anyways like I said Robbie was a smartass and he has a nice ass. He liked to tease me about it. I've done Pop Warner all my life. He would throw on one of my old jerseys and just wear that. It looked like a dress on him and I told him that once. That was the day I found out what it was like to be in the doghouse.

Anyways, I got a text from him one day saying his mom was going to be out for a while and if I wanted my jersey back, I really needed to get it. He had slept over the night before and I didn't realize he slipped it into his bag. So, I rode my bike over as fast as I could and ran into his mom in the driveway. She was in the car and scared the shit out of me when she called out my name. It was just to say hi though and Robbie was expecting me. She said I could let myself in. We lived in a nice neighborhood, the type you didn't need to lock your doors. I went inside and dashed upstairs. Robbie's room faced the driveway and he must have seen me coming. Well, not yet, but you know what I mean.

He was sitting there on his knees with one of my old jersey on and nothing else. He had this way of smiling like I know you want me, and I did. We had been doing it a lot by then. Well okay, not a lot but his hole was no stranger to my rod. There was a size difference, a big one really. We learned quite a bit with time. One helpful trick was to have him cum once before I went in. It seemed to relax his back door. Of course, I started to suck him and slid a finger in only to find out he had already lubricated himself. Damn I loved him!

We made out for quite a while kissing, hugging, sucking and he made me explode in my pants. That was uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose. It didn't take me too long to get hard again though. Robbie was dream bottom and he liked getting it in the butt. Well, at least after the first couple of times. He stripped me down and made sure he got me hard again. He also did a good job of cleaning up the mess he made. After a bit, I got him on his back. His legs were on my shoulders and I slid in. He felt tighter than a glove. I pushed in and the bed started squeaking like you wouldn't believe. I didn't care because we were alone, and it wasn't like Robbie wasn't encouraging it!

"Faster, faster." He said right into my ear and damned if I didn't want to.

"Boys could I have a little help with the groceries." I heard his mom shoot up the stairs.

Something like that will kill your erection. I was in a tight spot and there wasn't anything I could do. Robbie shouted, ‘We're coming’ and then laughed telling me that we already had. I didn't get that one at first, but the blood was just returning to my brain. We got dressed as quickly as we could. Both of our faces were flushed. I was hoping his mom wouldn't notice.

She had already brought in some groceries then told us there were some more in the car. We both grabbed a bag or two and hurried back in. Robbie was already out the door getting another load when his mom took a hold of my arm. I almost jumped out of my skin. Do you know what she told me?

"I'm glad you and Robbie are such good friends. I know he thinks he's tough but please remember when you're wrestling with him, he's a lot smaller. I don’t want him to get hurt and I know you would feel bad too."

I smiled and told her I would be careful. Now here's the thing. Remember when I mentioned Robbie had a way of saying things that you don't realize until later? I think it's a genetic thing. Because when I was riding home, I realized two things. One was, I forgot the jersey and the other one was well, I don't think she believed we were wrestling.

Responsible Dad

I consider myself a hip kind of Dad. I know all the codes for texting and keep up with social medias. After a girl at our local high school got pregnant, I sat my son down. He had turned thirteen and I figured it was time I had the talk with him. I really couldn't imagine him getting a girlfriend, but you never know. Maybe, he was messing around with his friends like I did and all I wanted was for him to play safe. So, I told my son where I kept my condoms if he ever needed one. It was an uncomfortable talk for both of us, but it didn't take too long.

The first time I noticed one missing was a week later. I knew I had three left but when I went to retrieve one there was only two. I told myself he probably was just curious of what they were like or maybe even wanted to show off. I bought a new box the next day and didn't think anything of it. At least until date night when I went to retrieve them only to find the box was half empty. This was a little more worrying. I told myself maybe he was giving them away. He was the type of kid who would do that, always looking out for his friends. However, when I bought a new box the following week and found it almost empty, I figured I needed to have another talk with him. I couldn't imagine he was participating in orgies, but I had to know.

"Dan, I know I told you, you could take a condom if you needed one. But I must ask where are they all going? You're not using all of them, are you?" I asked, trying not to sound accusing.

Dan shifted nervously on the couch. "I know I took a lot last time. I think I still have two if you need them."

"No, I just want to know why you are going through so many?"

"Well, you can only use them once." He answered a little defensively.

It felt like there was a lump of lead in my stomach. "And who are you using them with?"

"My friends mostly." Dan said, looking down at the floor.

"Your friends?" I questioned. I knew his friends. There wasn't a single girl among them. Not that I cared if he was gay or not, but the plural use was unnerving.

"Yeah, we've been having a lot of fun with them." He said, his tone rather upbeat as he reached for his phone. "Here let me show you one of the videos we made."

I was so stunned that I couldn't even comprehend the words. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be making videos like that and shouldn't be showing me but then I saw the video.

My son was standing outside and at his feet was a large water balloon. However, I knew that wasn't what it was. He picked it up and started swinging it around his head. Four of his friends were standing in a circle and he kept swinging that balloon until it ripped and splashed onto one of them. They erupted into laughter.

"They make the best water balloons." My son said with a huge grin.

Birthday gift

When my son showed me what he wished for his thirteenth birthday, I was a bit confused. He wanted a pair of pajamas that kind of looked like a dog. When he was little, he always liked to pretend to be an animal. I was surprised he had not outgrown that phase. Being a good mother, although I thought it was strange, I was happy to buy them for him. Maybe he wasn't so grown up after all. He was still my little boy. The smile he had on his face when he first put them on was such a picture moment.

About two weeks later, I came home from work early. My son, always the responsible one, had some laundry going in the dryer. I decided to be nice and pulled it out but didn't fold it. I brought it to his room when I heard something.

"Woof...woof...woof."

The sounds were definitely being made by a person and they were coming from my son's room. I vaguely remembered when he was seven and would play being the twin's little puppy. I couldn't imagine him doing that anymore. Not sure what I would see I opened the door.

My son was on all fours and his friend Justin was behind him. They both froze when I pushed the door open. The silence was such that you could hear a pin drop on the floor and our floors were carpeted. Eventually, I demanded. "What's going on here?"

My son's face was red, and I don't think it was all from embarrassment. "Mom, do you really want me to answer that question?"

I didn't because I quietly closed the door and went for a walk. I reckoned he wasn't so little after all. He could do worse than Justin I guessed. I didn't ask about it, but I did give them their privacy when Justin came over. I also tried not to think too hard when Christmas came around and my son showed me some squirrel pajamas that had a very bushy tail.

Helping Hand

That day, I received an unusual text from Ethan. We had messed around a bit, but neither of us knew what to call our ‘relationship’. We were both thirteen and still experimenting. Ethan’s text was short, shorter than my thoughts on this other boy. The text said, ‘Need help please come.’

‘What's wrong?’ I texted back.

‘Explain when you get here won't take more than a few minutes.’

It was winter and I had no desire to walk the half-mile or so to Ethan’s house. ‘Can't get a ride, can it wait?’

‘No please, bj promise.’

Suddenly laying in front of my pellet stove seemed a little less interesting. The next second, I was making my way out the door. In fact, in such a hurry that I forgot to send a response until I was almost there. Ethan lived on the other end of the development. Some new houses were still going up nearby. Ethan answered the door himself looking rather stiff though not in the way I would have preferred.

"Come on in." He said slowly shuffling to the side.

"Did you hurt yourself or something?" I asked.

"Sort of." He said rather cryptically before closing the door. He shuffled a little into the family room. "It's kind of what I needed your help with."

"Sure, but if you're in as much pain as you look maybe you should call your parents. What happened?"

"We are definitely not calling my parents! I texted you because I know I can trust you. Now, are you going to help me or what?"

"What exactly do you need?" I asked, wondering if I should make a call to well somebody more capable than me. Maybe somebody who had a car.

"I have a carrot up my butt."

"What?" I blurted out. Really what else can you say to something like that? I was abducted by aliens, I have invented perpetual motion and I have a carrot up my butt. Are any of those believable?

"A carrot is in my butt. I don't know how else I can say that." Ethan retorted stoically.

"I didn't know you were growing anything back there or is it the result of an errand tossed salad?" I asked. I'm an asshole I admit it.

"You're such an asshole!" Ethan said exasperatedly. "If you must know it was because of you. I was thinking of letting you back there. Now are you going to help me or just be a smartass?"

"Can I do both?" I said unable to resist before realizing something. "If you were thinking of me this better be a big carrot."

"I searched long and hard to find the perfect baby carrot to represent you. Now help me!"

"All right, all right, where do you keep your salad tongs?"

I wish it had been that easy. It was a thoroughly disgusting process. Of course, I had fantasies of sticking my dick inside him, but those were much cleaner. In the end, it wasn’t worse than picking up after your dog, but that was one of the reasons I didn't have a dog.

After some painful probing, I did get the carrot out and asked him if he'd be willing to stick something else up there if it was attached to something. Ethan told me his ass was going to be exit only for a while. It was a bonding moment for us though and when I finally did get to go where only a carrot had been, I was a lot better prepared.

The End


End file.
